This invention relates to a tape dispenser or tape holder, particularly of the kind which may be held for manually stripping and severing a length of tape from a conventional tape roll. The tape dispenser of this invention is of the same general type as that described in my U.S. Pat., No. 3,134,526, issued May 26, 1964, entitled TAPE HOLDER.
The tape dispenser of the present invention provides a convenient dispenser for storing and dispensing tape stored on conventional tape rolls of the type having a hollow core around the periphery of which is wrapped a quantity of tape. The dispenser is designed for coupling to a tape roll to provide a dispenser as portable as the roll alone, but adding a device for gripping, dispensing, and severing tape from the roll. The tape dispenser is particularly useful for dispensing and cutting packaging tape of the type having fibers in a tape lamina, which usually must be cut with the aid of a knife or other sharp cutting edge. The dispenser is simple and comfortable to operate, adjusting automatically to accommodate a gradually depleting tape roll.